


A Feeling That I Cant Fight

by excessiveshipping



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe- Mythical, Cuz i can, Human!Ernst, Just fluffy hernst and mythical creatures, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vampire!Hanschen, aroflux Hanschen, side Melchior/Moritz, side Wendla/Ilse, trans hanschen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excessiveshipping/pseuds/excessiveshipping
Summary: My contribution to Hanschen Rilow Appreciation Week as he is my sonHanschen is a vampire in a bar bored and lonely when a small human boy comes in and destroys all of his usual seduction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea listening to the crappy 5 seconds of summer song Daylight and this bs was born. I might write a second part about random parts of their relationship but don't count on it man I suck.

Hanschen sat at the bar going on again about his latest sexual escapades. “She was incredible drawing it out for what felt like hours and her blood gosh, so salty and rich-”

“But woe is me” Ilse interrupted mockingly. “She flew all the way back to Ireland with her pack and gosh I'm just soooo saaaaaaad.”

“Ok first of all you can't say the g word either vamp, secondly I'm not sad I'm fucking horny. It's been a fucking week.”

“Hanschen just find someone to distract you” Wendla said. 

“Yeah and fuck off. I wanna spend time with my beautiful fey girlfriend not your gross face.”

“Excuse me my face is magnificent. Also Wendla you know it's not that simple. There aren't exactly lines of people who want to fuck a trans vampire, even one with my dashing good looks and charm,” Hanschen said. 

“That's never stopped you before. We're in the most open-minded bar in existence where there's maybe three humans and zero hets you'll be fine” said Ilse.

“Really hun be careful but I'm sure people will be more accepting than you think. See you later!” Wendla said as Ilse dragged her off to some other part of the club. 

Hanschen was left alone at the bar scanning the room filled with people as he finished his drink. The girls were right the club was filled with fey, werewolves, vampires, warlocks, and anything else you could think of. They were of course right about the queer part also, the walls were lined with every sexuality/gender flag in existence and every person in the club seemed to leave with a layer of glitter on their body. 

The vampire decided to stop his mopping and went to join the masses on the dance floor. It wasn't long before he attracted a group of fairies who started dancing with him. They were fun and hot but they all were staring at him hungrily in a way that seemed a little much. He wasn't so desperate he'd risk a possibly cannibalistic orgy. Yet. 

Hanschen wandered back towards the bar already boring of the club. Without any friends or possible hookups his only resort was alcohol. He bought some vampire drink that he hoped would give him a buzz and glanced around. 

Unfortunately his eyes landed upon the token human of the club. Melchior Gabor was a mortal who stumbled into the world of the mythical and thought himself a god for it. Hanschen couldn't stand the boy who preached his supposed wisdom to anyone who'd listen. His pretty face was ruined by his overactive mouth

Next to the dickhead stood two boys; one a werewolf with a mop of messy hair and the other small and soft looking, and seemingly human. Hanschen was intrigued by the rarity of a human in this place but also by the beauty of this dark haired boy. 

The blonde decided he might as well walk over to them. He might just be able to stand Melchior if it meant getting to know a beautiful boy. 

“Gabor, who's your friend?” he asked using his most seductive tone. 

“This happens to be my boyfriend, Moritz, he's a werewolf. But he doesn't know the mythical community so I've been help-”

“Great. I meant the pretty one” he said with a wink towards the human. The boy went a deep red and looked down but with a small smile on his face. 

“Oh ha that's Ernst, he's Moritz’ human friend and he kno-”

“So Ernst can I buy you a drink” Hanschen said ignoring Melchior. 

“Uh sure” Ernst said shyly. 

“Come on then” said Hanschen dragging Ernst a little away from Melchior and Moritz who already were assuming the couple stance that would quickly turn to making out. 

“ So Ernst,” Hanschen began after ordering their drinks. “What brings a cute little human like you here?”

“Well Moritz and I have been friends for ages so I was there when he uh-you know, so I kinda knew about this stuff. Plus Melchior has talked my fucking ear off about it but…”

“It's different seeing it? Different seeing fey dance and warlocks magic drinks and vampires flirt?” He said with a smirk. 

“Yeah. A little surreal, but certainly appealing” Ernst said trying to sound flirtatious but it was ruined slightly by a slight nervous laugh that Hanschen found absolutely adorable. Conversation between the two continued and Hanschen slowly felt his normal coy shell melting away to pure enjoyment of Ernst’s company. The boy started shy but he talked so passionately and listened attentively. He was funny and flirty in a dorky way and Hanschen didn't know what was happening to him. 

Hanschen was accustomed to interactions of casual conversation that led to hook ups but this true affection so suddenly was a rarity for him. Sure he experienced romantic attraction but it was occasional and normally light. 

Ernst seemed different. The boy drew him in and sure Hanschen would chop of his leg to have Ernst fuck him but also he'd do the same to just be able to listen to him talk forever. 

“Uhh Hansi?” Ernst said, waking Hanschen from his thoughts and also succeeding in making him blush for the first time that night. 

“Oh uh I'm sorry I really was listening…. I just, stopped” he said with an apologetic grin. 

“Oh it's all right, I'm probably boring you anyway going on about this book.”

“No! I mean no you're not I just… was distracted by your very uh handsome face.” Hanschen was fucked. His smooth exterior had crumbled and all he had left were poorly executed shitty cliches. He may as well just drive a stake through his own heart. 

“I like that” Ernst said. 

“What?”

“I like that. You're, well awkwardness. It's cute. And uh… makes me feel better.”

“Makes you feel better?”

“Yeah I mean the suave act was hot sure but kinda intimidating.”

“Oh right uh sorry-I mean thanks-I mean.” Ernst started laughing causing Hanschen to pout. 

“Oh what? Cmon you went from the smoothest guy I've ever met to bumbling idiot in like ten minutes it's hilarious.”

Hanschen groaned, putting his head in hands. He really was a bit of a mess. He hadn't done the whole romance thing in a while so once that kicked in his brain just decided to leave. 

“I'm sorry for laughing, really it's cute,” Ernst said.

Hanschen started to break down a little and began cracking up into his hands. He lifted his head still giggling and looked at Ernst. 

The vampire decided he still had a shred of his confidence, so he leant in towards Ernst to connect their lips. Before he could quite get there however their noses bumped just slightly and Hanschen just crumbled into laughter, collapsing against Ernst’s chest who also began giggling.  
“That was very smooth” Ernst said through his laughter. 

“Gosh if my friends could see me right now. I mean they know I'm a hopeless piece of shit but this is a new level I'm just crumbling right n-”

Ernst pulled his head up and locked their lips together properly this time stopping the boy’s ramble. Hanschen froze for a second before relaxing into the kiss. He was back into familiar territory and although he still felt his heart beating rapidly he gained back some confidence. 

He let Ernst lead but leaned in, kissing passionately but not overly desperate. It was sweet and romantic with just a touch of heat behind it. And it was so completely different than the majority of Hanschen’s past encounters, always rushed and lustful that he felt almost dizzy. The room seemed to spin and all he could focus on was the soft movement of their lips.

When Ernst pulled away he absolutely did not make a small whimpering noise in the back of his throat. “Well that was nice” Ernst said with a soft giggle, looking down at the vampire still leaning against him.

“Yeah” Hanschen said seeming almost dazed. “We should like yes again like later? Continue? Another time?”

“Are you.. Are you trying to ask me out???”

“Maybe? I’m not really sure?” Hanschen was having a lot of difficulty controlling his brain that was screaming to never let go of this pretty human boy who made him fall apart. He took a deep breath needing to get a hold of himself.

“Yes. I’m asking you out. Will you go out with me? To dinner or something? Or something else if you want, really we could do-”

“Yes of course I’ll go out with you Hanschen,” Ernst said before leaning in to kiss the ridiculous boy again softly. “Are you free tomorrow? At 7 maybe, for dinner?”

“Yeah dinner great! Wait does this still count as me asking you out?”

“I mean you tried” Ernst said patting the boy on the head jokingly.

“Do I get a gold star?” Hanschen smiled.

Ernst rolled his eyes and went in for a final kiss before taking Hanschen phone and putting in his number. “Tommorrow, 7. We can text to figure out a place?”

“Yeah sounds great!”

“I really should go I think Melchior and Moritz are gonna want to leave soon and unfortunately they’re my ride.” The mentioned couple is currently on the dance floor although dancing doesn’t seemed the best way to describe their current actions.

“Ok I’ll text you” Hanschen said a little sad he had to leave so soon but excited for their date.

Ernst abruptly pulled Hanschen into a hug, surprising him before he returned it. Hanschen was usually the type of person to threaten to slit people’s throats with his teeth when they hugged him but Ernst was different. It was clear he was a huggy person and Hanschen surprised himself thinking that maybe that wouldn’t be a bad thing to get used to.

Ernst was walking out of the club trying to ignore the couple in front of him who were still glued to each others sides, when he felt his phone buzz. It was a text from Hanschen with a picture of a crooked star that said “you tried” in the middle, with the message “Ha I gave it to myself”.

As Ernst got into the car he thought to himself, maybe this dweeby vampire was something he could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it feel free to follow my tumblr queer-and-trashy for scattered content and mild screaming.


End file.
